fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Waterfall
The Enchanted Waterfall is the name given to a waterfall within the jungles of Nicaragua, a country within Central America. The term is also applied to reference the immediate surroundings of the waterfall, including the rocks, pond, and vegetation in the region. The Enchanted Waterfall is only 5 feet in height and its accompanying pond spans an area of approximately 300 square feet. The exact geographical coordinates of the Enchanted Waterfall are unknown. Its primary visitors are the Nicaraguan monks who monitor and protect its natural environment to ensure its long-term survival. Select tourists are granted permission to visit the Enchanted Waterfall on a monthly basis upon achieving rite of passage, a test conducted and evaluated by the head monks. While expeditions are led by the monks, past visitors have claimed to have trekked in circles within the jungle, lost, before arriving to Enchanted Waterfall. The Enchanted Waterfall carries mystical properties that many scientists have failed to conclusively explain. Upon nightfall, the immediate area becomes luminescent, radiating a glow-like light of various colors into the ambient environment. Typical colors that are emitted at the site include pink, red, green, blue, and purple, with some of this purple being within the early ranges of the ultraviolet spectrum. Many scientists have compared this luminescent phenomenon to the familiar Northern Lights. The water pouring out of the Enchanted Waterfall carries a consistent temperature of 23 degrees Celsius (73 degrees Fahrenheit). At the peak of the waterfall, the water is discharged from within an orifice in solid rock. As a result, the water’s origin is unknown and untraceable. The water is potable, and it is frequently sought for its healing and anti-aging properties. The effects of these waters are absorbed through oral ingestion, and they are maximized at approximately one gallon of consumed water. Many past visitors approved by the head monks were once terminal patients, now cured of their illnesses. The water carried in the Enchanted Waterfall is also full of minerals and similar mystical properties that promote life. As the water sits in the pond below the waterfall, these seep and diffuse throughout the soil into the immediate region. This process has led to extremely fertile soil and lush vegetative growth that encompasses the pond. The immediate region soil in the region is extremely fertile, supplied by the minerals and properties of the pond water, supporting the lush vegetative growth alongside the pond, as well as the tree growing within the oval-shaped pond. Similar to the luminescent effect, the waters of the Enchanted Waterfall are only accessible at nightfall. Upon the daylight of sunrise, the waters gradually thicken and harden until they reach a rock-like state and water can no longer pass through the orifice at the waterfall peak. The crackling sounds during the conversion process are produced at an average of just 30 Hz, allowing them to be audible up to 3 miles from the actual Enchanted Waterfall. Water removed from the region will also endure the conversion process, regardless of whether or not it is exposed to sunlight. Properties of ingested water are immediately absorbed and will evade this conversion, making it safe for consumption. Unfortunately, as a result of the conversion process, those seeking its benefits must be present at the Enchanted Waterfall and capable of completing the expedition.